Silent Fight
by QuikChik
Summary: What if a young girl named Marina was entered in the 56th Hunger Games? What if she was mute? What if she had a better chance than anybody else of winning? Marina is from District four, and she's not giving up. She will make powerful allies, and even worse enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Marina's POV

Today's the reaping. I'm terrified. My older sister, Alliqa, was a contestant in the 56th Hunger Games. She came second. Meaning, she died. My parents have tried to prepare me my whole life for the games, but I'm not a violent person. I, Marina Coral Blanquette, have always been the Can't-Stand-To-Kill-The-Fish type. I never was really trained exclusively in combat. I'm scared my name will come out today. I never have the best luck.

We file into the District Four square. I see other girls in my category. I'm fifteen, so was Alliqa. A woman takes the stage, she calls herself Ramona Blossom. I swear, the names in the Capitol are awful. She gives us a stupidly long speech about how two people will get the honour of competing in the Hunger Games. Blah, Blah, Blah.

"Ladies first." I hear the words, but they don't really register. This is the moment. The moment when I will figure out if my fate will be like my sister's. My sister, who died three years ago, when I was twelve.  
Ramona fishes around in the bowl for a moment, and then comes up with a single slip of paper. She opens it, and steps up to the microphone. I hold my breath, only to let in out in a strangled gasp.

"Marina Blanquette." She scans the crowd. I slowly step forward. I can see heads turn towards me. All of the must be thinking "her? Why her? She can't win" I want to tell them to stop. To just leave me alone, but I can't. I cannot speak. I never could.

"Ah, there you are dear. You look like another tribute a few years ago, are you related?" So all she can think to ask me is if she was my sister. I nod. Ramona waits for more, but when she receives none, she simply turns and says "And now for the boys."

She scoops up another sheet of paper. Again she steps up to the microphone, and speaks the name of the boy who I might know, who I might have to kill.

"Christian Wave-Crest."

Could my day get any worse? It feels like everything is repeating itself. Christian Wave-Crest's older brother went into the arena in the same games as my sister. He was seventeen. So is Christian. I also happen to know that Christian is a fearsome fighter. He is one of the most looked up to people in the village, all because he can throw knives.

It seems that this year, the odds are not in my favour.

Please review. I need help figuring out what I'm doing well and wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Marina's POV

My father enters my room in the Justice Building. He gives me a hard look before bursting into tears. I have no idea what to do. My father and I have never had that "happy family" relationship. Ever since Alliqa died, he's been spending way more time out on the water. His tears catch me off guard.

Mark Blanquette was raised in the poorer areas of District Four. He had a talent for making nets, so he quickly became popular amongst the fishermen. He married my mother, the Nicole Sandler, just two year before Alliqa was born. They loved like she was the stars and the heavens, but then I was born. At first they thought that we would be the perfect happy family. Yet as I grew out of the baby stage, they realised that I would never be able to talk. My mom drowned in a fishing accident, and my father was left with one daughter to raise alone. Me.

I tentatively put my hand on Mark's shoulder. I never called him "Dad" because he was never exactly the ideal parental figure. He looks me in the eye.  
"Marina, I'm so sorry. First your sister, now you..." He trails off. I shake my head telling him not to blame himself. He smiles.  
"I lost your sister; I just can't lose you too!" I step back from him, and then mimic putting a crown on my head. The victor's crown. I'm telling him that I could win. He opens his mouth to say something, just as a peacekeeper comes in and takes him out.

I know that they have an hour of total visiting time. Each person has three minutes. I sit and wait, pondering the idea of me, Marina, as a cold blooded assassin. I keep waiting for a peacekeeper to open the door and usher in the next visitor, but no one comes. No one cares about me.

In no time, I'm being herded onto the train. We pose for a moment, as people take our pictures for the Capitol magazines. I manage to smile, but Christian is as stony faced as a mountain in winter. Ramona ushers us into a small parlour, then ditches us completely.

I turn to Christian who is still blank. I manage to catch his eye. I point to him then use my fingers to pull my face into a grin. He laughs.  
"Ok, I get your point. But I just don't see what's to smile about." I have to tell him my opinion, but I can't act it out. I spot a piece of paper on the table. I grab one of the many pens always stashed in my hair, and start writing. He looks at me quizzically. I turn the paper so that he can see what I wrote,

**_I'm not happy, but I want people to like me. And if I can't lie to their faces with words, at least I can lie with my actions._**

He ponders my words for a moment.  
"Don't we have a mentor or something to help us?" All of a sudden a strange man walks into the room. He is tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. He wears the uniform of a peacekeeper. He looks directly at me.  
"Marina is it true that you cannot speak?" I nod. What does this have to do with anything?  
"He pulls out a small tablet from his back pocket. It is almost see through, and I shrug my shoulders to show him that I don't understand. He hands it to me than walks out.

I tap that screen with my index finger. Some words flash by on the screen. Christian is leaning over my shoulder, trying to read the words. I shoo him away with my hand. Then continue reading.

**Please type your sentence**.

I tap the screen again, and this time a keyboard comes up. I type, still unsure of what's happening. As soon as I'm done, a voice begins to project from the machine.

"What is this for?" I laugh, because I just received, even if for only a short while, the ability to speak. Christian smiles at me, seeming genuinely happy for me. I won't be allowed to have this in the arena, but now I can tell the capitol how I feel.

I might just have a chance!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Marina's POV

We arrive in the Capitol right on time. I had fun on the train, even though it was taking me to certain death. Christina and I had struck up conversation, my first one ever. I was really loving the tablet, which I called Phony, because it was a Phony voice.

I was ushered into a small room, with only a mirror, a closet and a sofa. A prep team comes in and I am immediately taken aback by their outrageous styles. One of them, Carloina, has bright purple hair that falls to her waist. Knife, a strange name for a stylist, has a bright orange face. The most extraordinary of all however is Revlon. She has fingernails that are at least a foot long and she is wearing a leopard cat suit.

After they have stripped all of the hair from my body, they pack up and leave the room. I hurriedly type something in.  
**"Who is my stylist?"** Only Knife stays back to answer.  
"He calls himself Vivid." Then he leaves. Well thank you for that Knife.

I only wait about five minutes before a main comes into the room. He has been so surgically altered that he is green, with a tail and face like a lizard's. He walks around me in a circle, poking me in the ribs a couple of times.  
"Shut up and don't move." I am taken aback at how...How harsh he is. I stay unmoving as he dresses me in a baggy sea green tunic with green leggings. It all seems a little simple, until he brings out the headdress. It is a small tiara with sapphire gems. Attacked is a long veil of a flimsy material, which flows like water with every movement.

Eventually we are done; I wear barely any makeup, apart from some highlighting along the cheekbone. Christian is dressed in a similar outfit, but instead of a long veil, he has a cape made of the same fabric. I'm not very confident as I climb into the chariot. Only then do I realize that I left Phony in the room. Christian looks at me.  
"My stylist wasn't very nice. How was yours?" All I can do is shake my head.

Just then Vivid comes up. He gives me a hard look, and then addresses me.  
"All right, Stupid. Just wave and smile. Don't mess up." I bow my head. Christian looks ready to snap at the guy, but as Vivid walks away, he just takes in a deep breath.  
"Marina, are you OK?" I nod, but a tiny tear escapes my eye. This is stupid! I can't cry during the opening ceremonies. I'll look stupid.

They open the gates. The chariots from One, Two and Three pull out. I take a breath as the District Four Tributes roll out into the city circle. The crowds are huge, and any one of them might sponsor me. I know what I have to do. I smile, I wave, I blow kisses to the crowd. As I catch sight of myself on the screen, I realize the key to popularity in the Capitol.

One person throws a rose at me. I blow a kiss in the direction of the throw. I see the screens focus more on my face as more and more people turn in my direction. I know I must looks amazing, my short blond hair bobbing with the trot of the horses, my blue eyes sparkling with excitement. As we roll into the city circle, I look onto the waiting balcony and spot the most feared man in all of Paneam. It's President Snow. He gives a speech I don't listen to. All I care about is at the very end, when he says;  
"Happy 59th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Its official, I'm a tribute.

_Check out my website: .com_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Marina's POV

We pull into the building. We are quickly given instructions on where to go, so we hurry to the elevator. Lots of the other Tributes have already gathered there. I step back as I recognize and place a name on every single one of them.  
Opal and Gusher- District One  
Panther and Capplin-District Two  
Zipla and Volt-District Three  
Me and Christian- District Four  
Calypso and Robin- District Five  
Atalanta and Felix- District Six  
Selene and Alcatraz-District Seven  
Lotus and Riley-District Eight  
Belladona and Hamilton-District Nine  
Annabelle and Reid-District Ten  
Aria and Derek-District Eleven  
Millie and Guntur-District Twelve

These are my competition. All of them have to die for me to go home. I make special notes on some of them as Christian drags me through the crowd. Most of them are glaring at me, with the exception of Belladona and Riley. Selene and Alcatraz are both giving me stares that make me uncomfortable. Almost like they now my secret.

We manage to get onto the elevator. I push the "Level Four" button, and we shoot up. Our apartments are amazing. Everything is luxury. I gasp at the crystal chandelier. Christian's nudges wake me from my daze.  
"Where are our mentors? They should be here." I shrug my shoulders. Where are they? The elevator opens again, this time letting off a woman in her forties or fifties. She has brown, slightly greying hair, and she has kind green eyes.  
"Hello." She says "I'm Mags. This year you can only have one mentor, but your stylists will also be helping."  
I stiffen. I can't stand another minuet with Vivid. He's horribly mean. I know I'll need him for the interviews and such, but nothing more. I shake my head to Mags, but Christian takes over.  
"Mags, Marina can't spend more time then she has to with Vivid." Mags cocks her head. Why is Christian helping me? He barely knows me.  
"Why?" Mags asks clearly confused at why I'm not talking myself.  
"Because he's horribly rude to her and she can't defend herself." Why on earth would Christian help me?

Mags simply says that she'll see what she can do, and then sends us off to our rooms. I explore my vast chambers. I think that the bathroom is bigger than the house at home. I jump into the shower; I nearly have a heart attack when I hear;  
"Delicate or Thorough?" The voice is mechanical. I have no clue what the different options mean, so I press thorough. Big mistake.

I'm almost instantly overwhelmed in a waterfall of suds and spray. I can barely breathe as I feel soap being scrubbed all through my hair. Just as fast as it started, it's over. I step out onto a bath mat, soaking wet. I shiver. I lived in District Four my whole life, so I'm not scared of drowning in salt water, but lemon water? Terrifying!

Again I jump as electric current runs up my body from the bath mat. I'm instantly dry, and my hair seems longer then it was before. It now falls to my shoulders. I step into my room and a small screen over the doorway says: Bedtime.

I want to just climb into bed, but I can't sleep in this fancy, fluffy bed. My one at home is just a grass mat on the floor. Instead I pick out some pyjamas from the closet. Their Blue pants and a tank top. Then I pull the sheets off of the bed, and roll them out on the floor. I curl up on them. But I can't sleep.

Tomorrow is training. I'll have to impress the Gamemakers. If I get a bad score, I'll never get any sponsors. Plus I'll have to meet the other tributes.

I'm so scared.

Christian's POV

I climb into the bed. I love the luxury of the Capitol. I doubt Marina's loving it though. I wish I did not have to kill her. My brother and her sister were good friends, and I'm trying to be nice to her, but it's hard. I did however want to snap when that jerk Vivid insulted her. He just said it. No regret whatsoever. He knows that she can't defend herself and he just did it anyway.

I'm kind of nervous for training tomorrow. I was never trained for the games. Not because I did not want to be, but because after my brother's death a few years ago, when I was fourteen, my parents tried their best to keep me away from the games. I'm happy that I have the chance to kind of avenge my brother, but I'm going to need allies.

I'm thinking that I should get Opal, Panther, Capplin, Alcatraz and Selene. Possibly Marina too. Depends on her score. Normally, I would think of her as a weak link, but there is a spark in her eyes, the kind that suggests she knows more than I do. Don't know, I'll have to consider it.

Happy Hunger Games to all, and to all a good night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Marina's POV

My floor is sooo comfy. I could literally lie there all day, but I can't. Today training starts. I'm not looking forward to it. It's not like I can intimidate all of the other tributes with my mad skills. Nor can I keep my talents hidden. The root of this problem comes from the fact that I have no talent. All I can do is try my hardest not to make a fool of myself.

I stand, and am about to leave for breakfast when I realize that I'm still in pyjamas. I look around my room, hoping to find some suitable clothing. I finally notice the small package right by my door. I hurry to open it. Out fall some clothes...And a note.

_Put these on, eat something, and don't fail-Vivid_

He's so nice. I pull on the clothes, tight black pants and a V-necked top. For shoes I just pull on a pair of running shoes. My hair seems to grow quite fast here, and it now falls to my ribcage. I stuff Phony in my pocket.

I hurry to the dining area. I see and Avox watching the food. I pull out Phony and type as fast as possible **"May I serve myself?"** The Avox nods, so I grab some pancakes and pour syrup onto them. I really love maple syrup.

"Got enough there?" Christian's voice makes me jump, and I fall out of my seat. He laughs, and I smile. Christian pulls me up then proceeds to stuff his face with waffles. I whip out Phony and type:  
**"Well sorry, not all of us had the all-you-can-eat sugar buffet back home."**

I quickly look over his outfit. Same style, but the pants are looser and the shirt collar higher. He looks so, so dignified, and I look like a mouse trying to be a shark.

` The elevator is completely see through. We jump in to find that only Selene and Alcatraz are inside. Selene has red, curly hair that falls to her shoulders. She has a very slim physic, with large muscles on her forearms. Alcatraz is much stockier, but he still has ripped arms. Both of them smirk as we enter the elevator.

I reach for Phony, only to find that I left her on the table. Now I have to get through training without any voice.

"You know, they really should consider who goes in the reaping. They should be smart, and have no cripples." I know that Alcatraz's mean comment is directed to me. No doubt all of the other tributes have been briefed on my...Condition.

Christian seems to be daydreaming. I can hear Selene reply, "Yes, I think cripples should be killed." No she wouldn't. I can see Selene reaching for her pocket, pulling out a large knife. She must've taken it from the kitchen on her floor. She runs at me, how she did so in an elevator is a mystery, and is directing the weapon straight at my heart.

I can see Christian turning towards me, shock on his face. He reaches out, but he won't make it. I look Selene in the eye, see Alcatraz laughing, and see red. I fall towards the ground, rolling forwards under Selene's feet as I do so. She falls, the looks at me, pure anger on her face.

Before she can react, I lunge forward and grab her wrists. I squeeze her knife and until she releases. I calmly take the knife and throw it down the elevator's garbage shoot. Then I calmly lean back against the wall as if nothing has happened, but one thought echoed over and over again in my thoughts.

I'm already in the Hunger Games!

Sorry for the short Chapter. Please check out my website: QuikChik 101 .com


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Christian's POV**

Marina, deadly? I just was having trouble getting those words through my head. When that girl Selene attacked her, I was ready to jump in and save her. But, she was fine. There was something I saw, in her eyes. It was almost like...like...I don't know?

I'm scared of her. I'm not afraid to admit, because it's true, and I have a good reason. She's smart, fast, and strategic. I'll watch her during training, because she might just be the one for my alliance.

As soon as we get to training, I go to the sword fighting station. I hook up with Opal, Panther and Capplin. Their all laughing and joking about the losers we're competing against. I hear Opal laughing. "And why don't we take fish-girl just for fun!" My head snaps up and I glare at Opal.

"Don't underestimate Marina. Just today she took down Selene." The others give me a look.  
Capplin laughs. "Yeah right. That girl couldn't take down a squirrel."  
I smirk in his face. "Believe whatever you want, but you'll need her to win."

They all exchange a look. Opal nods and Panther shrugs. Then they head over to where Marina is working on snares. What did I do?

**Marina's POV**

The three of them surround me. I look up into the eyes of Panther, Capplin and Opal. They squat down beside me, under the pretence of helping me with my snares.  
"Here's the deal, Four. You either join the Careers or die."

I stare into their eyes and weigh my options. None of them is joking, but they'll throw me away first chance in the arena. I could do much better out on my own, plus I'd like to be less predictable. I know what I'm doing.

I stand up and look down at them, staring them in the eye.  
"So what do you say, Four? Allies?" I look at Panther as he speaks. I smile the grin almost splitting my face. Then I simply shake my head.

The reaction is immediate. Panther and Opal both gasp and skitter backwards. Capplin looks like he might explode. "Did you just say no?" I nod. I gasp as he grabs my throat. Capplin starts to squeeze and I can see some peacekeepers trying to break this up without hurting us, but I got it covered.

I bring my knee up hard in Capplin's stomach; he grunts and loosens his grip. I take advantage of his pain and grab his wrists. I twist them around his body and push him down. I now have him pinned against the ground.

A peacekeeper steps in and pulls him away, and I laugh and stalk towards the camouflage station. I know that maybe I should be less enthusiastic about my skills, but I might just make it through these games. And that was all I could ever hope for.

The odds are ever in my favour.

_Thanks for reading this story._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Marina's POV

Three days of training went by so fast. Today, we have our private session with the gamemakers. I know what I'm going to do, but I worry that my skill won't help me in the arena. I just hope my score is good enough to earn me some sponsors.

We're slowly all called away from lunch. Capplin and Panther both give me dirty looks before their turn. I lower my head and stare at the uneaten bread on my plate. Christian pats my shoulder.  
"Listen", Whispers in my ear. "You'll do great, just don't let them get the best of you. "

I smile up at him as he is called away. He'll do great, he always does. Even if his skill were not enough, those pretty green eyes and bronze hair and... What am I doing? He's my competition! I spend the next twenty minutes trying to shake these thoughts from my head, and then I hear it. My name.

I walk into the room and look up at the gamemakers. They look so mean, but I can do things they've never imagined. I walk over and start my complicated trap. I see the gamemakers giving me looks of interest.

By taking some Poison Hemlock from the plants station, I finish my trap. I smile at the Gamemakers and very carefully, pull the trip wire, then jump back. I see the gamemakers gasp as four pounds of Poison Hemlock mush falls over the spot where two seconds ago, I'd been standing.

The Gamemakers begin to talk amongst themselves and I am dismissed.

Christian's POV

Back on our floor, I sit down and talk with Marina, Mags, Vivid and my stylist, Huila. Much to Marina's discomfort, she's stuck sitting beside Vivid, holding her talking machine. She turns to me and begins to press buttons on her device.  
**Do you think you'll do well?**

I shrug. "Dunno, I could do OK, but on the other hand, I could get a zero." It's true. Throwing knives for twenty minutes is not as impressive as it sounds. I turn to the TV as the scores begin to get announced. I pull an eight, which is OK I guess. Then Marina pulls a ten. She smiles and looks really happy.

"Not bad for someone as weak as you." I stare at Vivid, Mags glares. Huila just laughs. I want to cry as I see Marina's smile slide off her face. She looks down. I snap. "Well if you could do any better why don't you go pull a ten?"  
"I live in the Capitol; I don't need to do such barbaric things. We have full control over the Districts and you know it."

Marina stands up to leave, Vivid stands up too. "Where do you think you're going missy?" Marina just keeps walking, tears sliding down her face. Vivid grabs her shoulders and shakes her. I stand up and pull him away as I have at least a few inches on him. I push him away and Mags stands and says "That's enough." Vivid nods and turns his back to Marina. All of a sudden he whips around and slaps in the face. She falls down sobbing. Vivid just laughs and sits down.

I kneel beside Marina, who seems to be loosing consciousness. I pick her up and walk towards her room. She weighs almost nothing, but she's never had much to eat. Her blond hair is falling across her bare shoulders, as she has changed from her training center uniform to a tank top and jeans. I never noticed how muscular her arms are.

I lay her on her bed and order some ice from and Avox. When I move the hair off of her shoulders I can see large bruises forming. That Vivid is an idiot. I wrap her in the covers and place the ice on her cheek. Then I sit down waiting for her to wake up.

Her eyes open about ten minutes later. They go form confusion to pain when she tries to move. I go and sit beside her on the bed, gently stroking her forehead to relax her. The look in her eyes clearly says "What happened?" I smile gently at her. "That jerk Vivid is a cruel person, Marina. But you're going to have to stay with him for the rest of the time in the Capitol."

She looks so afraid. I calmly smile and say, "He won't hurt you again Marina, I promise." Then I get up and turn out the lights. Now I'm marching down the halls to confront Vivid.

Oh he's going to pay for this!


End file.
